


Fly Me To The Moon

by derryderrydown



Series: Iron Boy [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Vehicular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a bit of variety, this one owes thanks to Rubynye for beta and American-check!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For a bit of variety, this one owes thanks to Rubynye for beta and American-check!

Roy drove straight from the final tutorial of the semester to Tony's house. "Hey, JARVIS," he called, bursting through the door. "Where is he?"

"Mister Stark is in his workshop."

Which, although it wasn't unusual, was exceptionally annoying because Tony had been out of town for weeks. Sure, there were other people to have sex with, but none of them had Tony's sheer inventiveness, and the phonecalls, frankly, made things worse. Listening to Tony talk about the things he _would_ be doing if he wasn't off in Top Secret-ville with his Avenger buddies was just frustrating.

And, now that Tony was finally _back_ , he was locked away in his workshop, where Roy wasn't allowed to follow. Well, fuck.

Roy sighed. "I'll be by the pool," he said, and added, "If he ever comes out of there," because he knew Tony and knew that there was always the possibility that Tony would get too caught up in whatever he was working on to remember the mindblowing sex waiting for him upstairs.

JARVIS cleared its throat. "Mister Stark has requested that you join him."

Roy blinked. He couldn't have heard that right. "In his workshop."

"Yes." It was said with a tone of long-stretched patience that Roy ignored.

Late at night, engineering majors would whisper about the treasure trove that lay in Tony Stark's semi-mythical workshop. The quantum computers. The particle accelerators. The perpetual motion machine. The _armour_.

"Holy shit," Roy said, and followed JARVIS's directions, temporarily forgetting about the mindblowing sex.

* * *

Once Roy managed to look past the _fucking holographs in mid-air_ and the _wall of Iron Man armours_ and, yes, Virginia, there _was_ a particle accelerator, he finally noticed Tony lying on his back underneath a Jaguar E-type.

Ducking under the holographs - because it just felt _wrong_ to walk through them - he made his way across the workshop and kicked Tony's foot.

Tony scooted out from under the Jag and glared up at him. "Finally! I was starting to think you were in detention."

"I'm not actually a schoolkid," Roy said.

"Shame," Tony said, and grinned. He was wearing jeans and a grease-stained undershirt, and had a smudge of oil across his nose and upper lip, probably where he'd wiped his nose on the back of his hand. It shouldn't have been endearing. "Two things on the agenda. No, three things. First thing, we're going for a ride."

"In the Jag?" Roy asked. " _Sweet._ "

"Not the Jag," Tony said, and reached up an arm for Roy to pull him to his feet. "Something a lot cooler than the Jag. Which, by the way, has a completely _fucked_ gearbox. The poor thing's been driven by a sadist. Follow me."

Tony led the way across the workshop to a low dais surrounded by gantries and robot arms, absently batting holographs out of the way as he went.

"Something," Tony said, as he kicked off his sneakers and stepped onto the dais, "cooler than a Jag at absolute zero. Hit it, guys."

Roy had to remind himself to shut his mouth as the bots whirred into action and when, a few seconds later, Iron Man was standing in front of him, he couldn't stop the grin creeping across his face. "Shit," Roy said. "Can I...?" He reached out and paused with his hand an inch away from the metal plates covering Tony's upper arm.

"Stroke it all you want, baby," Iron Man said, which sounded unbelievably wrong until the faceplate slid up and it was just Tony in the armour.

He'd been expecting the metal to be simply smooth but it was more complicated than that. Slick, yes, but with a grittiness underneath it that was strangely familiar. It suddenly hit him. "Reinforced carbon-carbon?"

"The circuits'd get a bit toasted without it," Tony said. "but there's just a thin coating. It's mostly a very complicated titanium alloy with a few bits of other things as needed."

"It's amazing," Roy said, and stroked up to Tony's shoulder and down his chest. "It's not really plates, is it? It's more like large scales."

Tony cleared his throat. "Before I get distracted," he said, "I promised you a ride. Grab hold."

Roy tried to make sense of the sentence. "A ride _on_ the suit?"

"That's what I said," Tony said impatiently. "Although I'm not entirely sure how because I didn't design this for passengers."

Eventually, they wound up with Roy hanging round Tony's neck, his legs locked round Tony's thighs. "I feel like a monkey," he muttered.

"I'll hold you when I can, but I need my hands for take-off," Tony said. "On the bright side, if you fall off when we're really high up, I'll have time to catch you."

"And if we're not really high up?"

Tony shrugged. "You shouldn't smash _too_ badly."

"That's so reassuring," Roy muttered and clung on tighter.

Take-off was extremely wobbly.

"Did you just crush the Jag?" Roy asked.

"Only a little bit. And the bodywork was ropy, anyway. Look, I've never flown like this before - the weight distribution is very difficult to work with."

"Are you sure you can handle this? I really don't want to smash."

"You'll be fine," Tony said blithely. "Have I ever let you down?" He paused, and said, "You're meant to say something like, 'Not in the past five minutes'."

Roy would have shrugged if he could. "You've never let me down."

A moment later, the faceplate slid shut. "Hold on tight," Iron Man said, and Roy's breath was snatched out of his lungs.

He had a brief impression of concrete walls and then they burst out into the evening sky and kept on climbing.

Part of Roy wanted to cling on tight, shut his eyes, and pretend they were still in Tony's workshop. Most of him just wanted to be able to _see_ , rather than having his face buried in the suit's shoulder to protect himself from the wind. "Next time," he yelled, "I want goggles."

Finally, they levelled out and hovered, Tony's arms wrapped around Roy, which was a relief as much for the protection from the wind as the sense of added security. "What do you think?" Tony asked.

"I want one," Roy said. "If I offer you sexual favours, can I have one?"

"You already offer me sexual favours."

"Deal's already made, then."

"Well," Tony said, "that does bring me to the second item on the agenda."

Roy laughed. "Thousands of feet in the air and you're talking about _agendas_."

"Only three thousand feet and, yes, agendas. You start your internship tomorrow and we haven't talked about what you'll be doing."

"I assumed photocopying and filing. And are we really talking about this at three thousand feet?"

"You're interning with _me_ , not the admin department. You're going to be Iron Man's sidekick."

"Can I have that as my job description?" Roy asked. "It'd look awesome on my resume."

Tony sighed. "I mean that literally, Roy. Flying metal suit and everything. Which is why we're talking about it up here. I wanted to make sure you weren't scared of heights."

For a moment, Roy felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. "Okay," he said slowly. "One possibility is that you're fucking with me, which is extremely unfair and you're not getting laid tonight. The other possibility is that you're serious, in which case you're high as a kite, I'm three thousand feet in the air and you're the only thing stopping me from a messy death. I honestly don't know which is worse."

"I just want a sidekick," Tony said, and he sounded as though he was pouting. "I don't see what's so weird about that. Captain America had one."

"Nobody can argue with wanting a sidekick," Roy said. "But _me?_ "

"Everybody else refused," Tony said. "Rhodey says he's an occasional partner at best and he's never going to be my sidekick. Pepper threatened to mace me if I asked again. You can't say no, or I'll cancel your scholarship."

"Oh, well," Roy said, "if you insist, I'll reluctantly agree to wearing an amazingly awesome and sexy suit of flying armour." He rested his forehead against the suit's shoulder and laughed. "Holy shit. Can you lift the faceplate?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to kiss you. Now."

"It's very tempting," Tony said, "but I kind of need the HUD to keep us alive."

"Oh, well," Roy said, and kissed the helmet. The crease where faceplate met helmet was sharp against his lips, the slickness only emphasised by the wetness of his mouth. Underscoring everything was the sharp tang of metal.

"That _looks_ amazing," Tony said, voice tight, "but I can't feel a damn thing."

"I can," Roy said, and shifted enough that his cock was pressed lightly against the suit. "Grab my ass."

Tony did. "I still can't feel anything," he complained.

Roy rocked gently against the suit. "Shit, that hurts."

"Good hurt?" Tony asked.

"Wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't." And if he was careful, he could get the pressure just right, the ridges of the armour a teasing pressure against his cock. He shivered a little, eyes sliding closed.

"Lean back," Tony said, one hand sliding further up Roy's back. "I want to see your face."

Roy let Tony take his weight, his arms sliding from around Tony's neck to trace down the chest of the armour, around the arc reactor window, skating his palms over where Tony's nipples were hidden by the metal.

And if he lifted his legs, wrapped them round Tony's waist, then the angle- oh. Oh, yes.

"Fuck," Tony said, voice hoarse and low. "You look..."

Roy smiled. "I wish you had a hand free." He shuddered as Tony moved enough for the plates to ripple over Roy's cock. "Do that again."

But Tony didn't. Instead, Roy found his ass resting on Tony's thighs, and Tony's now-free hand smoothing over his chest.

"It's surprisingly difficult to balance like this," Tony said. "Lean back a little more- that's it, that's perfect."

"No, it isn't," Roy said. "Nothing's touching my cock."

"I've got a free hand now," Tony said, and Roy knew exactly how smug Tony was looking under the helmet.

Roy had half-expected Tony's touch to be painful, subtlety lost to the power of the gauntlet, but it was featherlight, ghosting over the crotch of Roy's jeans.

"Best if you keep your jeans on," Tony said regretfully. "I'm good with these but-"

"Some things shouldn't be risked," Roy agreed quickly. "But you can- A bit harder- Ow, not that much-"

"I need to get some kind of pressure sensitivity in these," Tony muttered. "If this is going to be a regular thing. How's that?"

Roy wriggled. "How about you hold still and let me do the work?"

"The work _other_ than keeping us precariously balanced three thousand feet in the air?"

"Yeah. The interesting work." Roy grinned at Tony, and closed both his hands over the gauntlet. "Here, curl your fingers just a little..." He pushed Tony's fingers into place, feeling the slight resistance from the servos. "And now, just here..." And the gauntlet was in just the right place for Roy to push up against it. "Oh, that's it."

The smooth convex bulge of the repulsor lens behind the sharp scratch of his own zip, and he had to push up into it, even though the movement made Tony wobble slightly, the boots firing out of step to compensate.

"Hurry up," Tony said.

"What, can't you keep us balanced?" Roy grinned as he looked up to the helmet's eyeslits. "How long have you been flying this thing?"

"Oh, I can keep us balanced," Tony said. "It's just that the armour's kind of tight around the crotch at the best of times. This is _not_ the best of times."

Roy's eyes flickered down. "You could always take us down now. I wouldn't want to cause any damage." He glanced up again. "To the suit, I mean."

"As soon as we land, you're putting that smart mouth to good use."

"Fuck, yes." And at the thought of it, of Tony still wearing most of the armour as Roy knelt in front of him, Roy shivered and pushed the gauntlet hard against his cock. And, oh-

The pleasure was quick, sharp, over too soon, and he _didn't_ whimper. But he did lean back against Tony's supporting hand and close his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Think you can hold on to me?" Tony asked.

"No," Roy said, eyes still shut.

"Because I need the gauntlets to land, so you're going to have to."

"Bully," Roy said, but he let go of Tony's hand and didn't object as Tony shifted him so he could resume his monkey-position. Tony did keep one hand on Roy's back as they headed down, only letting go when he was negotiating the tunnel back to his workshop.

And then they were coming to a not-too-clumsy landing on the dais and Roy was standing and the bots were already starting to whirr into action.

"Wait," Roy said, and Tony's faceplate was still down but Roy recognised the interrogative angle of his head. "Leave some of the armour on."

There was a moment, and then Tony laughed. "I'm keeping you," he said, resting one gauntlet on the side of Roy's head. "You heard him, guys. Just take off the pelvis and groin plates."

As soon as the bots were out of the way, Roy dropped to his knees, and unfastened Tony's jeans. It was awkward with the thigh and abdomenal armour getting in the way, and not helped by the fact that Tony was actually wearing underwear for once. Finally, Tony's cock, decorated with the imprint of his button flies and lines from the armour, was free and Roy took a moment to sit back on his heels and admire the sight.

"I'm not a patient man," Tony said, gauntlet pulling gently at Roy's head, and Roy grinned up at him. "By which I mean, get a move on before I change my mind about the sidekick thing."

"So damn pushy," Roy said, but he leaned forward and took Tony's cock into his mouth. The shape and taste was familiar, but the armour was sharp against his forehead, and every aborted movement of Tony's hips had the strength of the armour behind it. Even Tony's hand on his head was consciously gentle rather than the usual demanding grab and pull of fingers twisted in his hair.

But it was still Tony and Roy had his tricks for driving Tony into a quick and dirty orgasm - even if he couldn't get at Tony's ass - and he used them until Tony's breath gave that familiar hitch and he was pulsing into Roy's mouth.

A moment later, the slight hiss and hum of the faceplate sliding back, and Roy was tugged to his feet and Tony was kissing him. It was awkward with the rest of the helmet still in place, edges digging into Roy's face, but, hell, getting to complain about the Iron Man armour making sex awkward was _mindblowingly_ awesome.

"We're doing that again some time," Tony said, when Roy finally broke the kiss. "But not until I've made the armour less painful."

"Next time," Roy said, "I want to be in the armour."

Tony's expression slid into something simultaneously thoughtful and evil. "I can work with that," he said, as the bots started disassembling the armour. He still had the smudge of oil on his face. Roy considered telling him but decided against it.

"So," he said instead, "what was the third thing on the agenda?"

"Oh, that," Tony said, and stripped off his undershirt, the grease-stains on it now joined by sweat patches. "Don't worry about it." He kicked off his jeans and boxer briefs and, shamelessly naked, headed to the door. "Coming for a swim?"

"Seriously, what was it?"

Tony turned round and, walking backwards, grinned. "That would be the amazingly hot sex we just had."

"On an _agenda_?"

Tony's grin got wider. "It's going to be one of your duties as Iron Man's sidekick."

And- Yeah, Roy could live with that. Quite happily, actually.


End file.
